The Case
by winchester87
Summary: Reid and Morgan get taken by un-subs and a bad guy from the past is behind it. Reid/Morgan scared Gideon hel from team non-con
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds- The Case

Don't own anything

Chapter 1 The taken

It was the middle of the day, the sun was out and there was frost on the window of the B.A.U. building since it was getting colder outside. It was now October 31st. And it was one of Spencer Reid's favorite Holidays. He spotted Derek Morgan talking to JJ about something and then an idea came to him. He put on his mask since he already had the outfit on and began to walk towards the two.

"So what are you and Reid doing for Halloween?" JJ asked

"Well if there isn't a case going on, we where going to watch the Halloween movies all night and hand out candy to the kids." Morgan replied

JJ saw someone walking up behind Morgan and when she moved to the side to see who it was she saw Michael Myers. "Morgan behind you!" She said

Derek turned around and saw the guy and with in a second, had his gun pointed at the man's head. Derek was looking straight at Michael Myers and he was about to shot when the guy pulled the mask off.

Once the mask was off Derek saw Spencer looking at him and he started laughing. "Man Derek you should have seen your face when you thought it was Myers." Reid laughed

"Spencer Reid you're a dead man!" Morgan snapped and started chasing Reid.

JJ and some other agents that where at their desk laughed and watched the two run off.

"Boy's behave your self." JJ called out with a smile

Spencer made it to Aaron Hotchner's office

And ran inside where David Rossi and him where talking about something. They both looked over as the door opened and saw Spencer rush in and went behind them. Before they could even ask what was wrong Derek ran in.

"You can't hide pretty boy. " Derek said

"What is going on here?" Hotch asked

"The kid was wearing a Michael Myers mask and scared the hell out of me." Morgan explained

"It was just a joke. I didn't think you would try to shot me." Spencer said this time

"You tried to shot him?" Rossi snapped

"I didn't know it was him! I just saw someone dress as Myers and my instinct kicked in, I didn't shot the gun."

"Calm down I was just messing around." Rossi smiled

Spencer walked out from behind the two older men and went to Morgan. "I'm sorry I scared you."

"It's alright Pretty boy." Morgan smiled and the two walked out of the room.

Rossi and Hotch just shook their heads and smiled at the two younger agents. "What are we going to do with those two?" Aaron laughed

-SPN-

It was now seven o'clock at night and Morgan and Reid where sitting on Morgan's sofa eating popcorn, drinking pop, and watching Halloween 2, So far they had five trick-or-treaters. Everything was going fine. Reid was snuggled up to Morgan with the older man's arms wrapped around his waist.

They where at the scene where Lori had to climb out of the basement window, but Michael Myers was trying to stop her from getting away, Right before Lorie fell on the other side the door bell rang making Morgan jump a little. Reid laughed and went to open the door.

"Remember Morgan it's just a movie, you don't have to get scared of it." Reid laughed

"Trick or treat." A kid dressed up as Freddy said

"Oh no it's Freddy Kruger, you better run Morgan!" Reid called out while handing the child some candy.

"Very funny Spencer, Just for that stunt, I won't be holding you to night."

Reid walked back in to the living room and sat down next to Morgan. "Oh come on Derek I was just messing around." Morgan opened his arms and Reid lean in to them. Derek kissed Spencer head and they went back to watching the movie.

-CM-

Derek was putting Halloween 4 in when a knock came from the front door. "I'll get it; it might be a big bad monster to scare you." Spencer laughed

"Keep it up Spencer." Derek warned and then went to sit on the sofa

Spencer opened the door and saw four men in sky masks and holding knifes and one had a gun pointed at his head. Spencer was about to slam the door when the man with the gun stepped his foot inside and stopped it from closing. "Trick or treat!" the man laughed pushing the door open and grabbing Reid's arm

"Derek help!" Reid yelled out trying to pull is arm away from the hand

Morgan who thought Reid was just messing around with him again, stayed seated on the sofa. "What's the matter Spencer? Monsters are too scary for you." He laughed and ate a few pieces of popcorn

Morgan was still laughing when Reid walked in to the room but stopped when he saw someone behind him and holding a knife to his neck. Morgan got up and was going to fight the man off of Reid but another guy stepped forward, Morgan noticed that this man was holding a gun at him.

"Now Derek Morgan why don't you have a seat and then we can get straight to the point of why we are here." the man with the gun said

Morgan did as he was told but his eyes stayed on Spencer's scared face. He watched as the knife kept moving up and down on the skin. Spencer let out little whimpers now and then but his eyes stayed on Morgan's,

Once Morgan sat down, the man with the gun yelled out. "Come on in guys."

Two other men came in and walked over and went behind Morgan. Each one grabbed an arm and brought out a pair of hand cuffs. Once they where in place on Derek's arm the leader began to talk,

"Now you may not know us but you do know the person we work for, Carl Buford. He's kind of mad at you Derek. He told us about you and how you got him sent to prison for killing some boys and doing nasty things with you as a teenager. Well he sent us after you and we are bringing you to him."

Morgan looked sick at what this guy planed to do with him. There was no way he was going to see that asshole. "Sorry but I'm not going anywhere with you guys."

"Well here's the thing, you don't get a choice in the matter. You are going and so is the kid."

Once Morgan heard that Reid was going with them, He tried to get out of the cuffs. There was no way they where taking Spencer with them to that sicko.

"Take me but leave him here. He has nothing to do with this." Morgan yelled

"Sorry we can't do that. You see Carl kind of likes the kid and wants a piece of him. You are just there to watch and think about if it was worth rating on him."

Spencer was silent through the whole thing, but once the men reviled what was going to happen, Spencer tried to get away.

"Let us go. If you kidnap us, you will go to prison for kidnapping a federal agent and there won't be a chance for you to get out on good behavior." Spencer said

The man holding Spencer ran the knife down to his stomach and then to his waistband before talking. "You see that's where you're wrong. The F.B.I. won't know who took you guys because you will never leave. You are going to be our little sex toy and Morgan is just going to sit and watch it happen. If you're good and tight we will keep you for as long as we want."

Spencer whimpered as he felt the sharp tip of the knife touch him between the legs

"Please … don't do this … you can let us go … you haven't done anything yet."

"Sorry but your just to pretty to let go. I have to have you and Carl has lots of fun little toys to use on you."

With that the man dragged Reid out of the room and then out of the door to a waiting SUV. Morgan fallowed right behind. He tried to stop the two men from dragging him. "Get your fucking hands off us. You do anything to Reid and I will kill you. I'll kill you all."

The leader opened the back door to the car and helped the man who had Reid put him in. Reid was placed in the middle and then buckled in with a seatbelt over his waist.

"Now you listen to me Derek, if you don't shut up and get in the front seat I will hurt Spencer." He waited a few seconds, "Do you understand me?"

At the nod, they placed Morgan in the front passenger seat. They then place the seat belt over his chest and then buckled it. Just to make sure the man was secured, the leader pulled the belt until it clicked and made it tight on Morgan.

All the while that was happening, The man who had Reid took his arms and cuffed them and then pulled them over the back of the seat and locked them to a metal latch. Reid tried to pull his hands away but couldn't.

Once they where done the leader got in the driver's seat and the other two got in the back seat with Spencer. When the van pulled out and on to the street Spencer started whimpering. Once Morgan heard it he looked back and found a pair of hands on his friends chest.

"Get your hands off him now, you sick pervert!" Derek yelled trying to get the seat belt off, Now he knew why they tightened it.

"Sorry but we need to know what we are getting our self's in to. Got to be sure he's worth all this and the only way to do that is check him out." the man said and then ran his hand down to the waistband of his pants.

"Don't … please don't do this." Spencer begged

-cm-


	2. Chapter 2

Criminal Minds

Don't own anything

Note- I will be working on a new story for SPN don't worry and I will be updating some of my older stories. Thanks for the reviews and sorry for the loooooong wait for my other stories. Had this in my head and needed to write it.

Chapter 2-

One of the men held a knife to Spencer's throat when he wouldn't stop moving. The hand un did the pant buckle and was starting to unzip them when the kid screamed.

"Morgan help … Stop PLEASE!" Spencer cried

"Leave him alone!" Morgan yelled trying to break the seat belt

In the back seat Spencer was pulling on his arm and wiggling, trying to get the hands away from his lower half. The hand dug in to Spencer's boxer and grabbed his penis. He stroked the shaft hard and laughed when the kid screamed at him to stop. He ran his hand up to the head and rubbed it.

Reid pushed his head back hard with a moan and tears came out of his eyes. "Please … s-stop … I don't want this … please …"

Spencer was cut off by a pair of lips on his. He closed is mouth and tried to turn his head the other way. Rough hands kept his head from moving and then felt more hands go under his top and pinched his soft nipples. It wasn't long till they hardened and stung.

Once Spencer screamed, a tongue went in his mouth, it moved over his own tongue and then his teeth, when it tried to go down his throat that's when Spencer bit down and hard. He felt blood in his mouth but he wouldn't let go. He was going to take this sicko's tongue off even if he had to bit it off.

He heard Derek still yelling at the assholes to leave him alone and trying to get out of the seatbelt and cuffs. One of the other men punched Reid in the stomach, making him open his mouth. The bleeding tongue left his mouth and then something was placed inside. He felt straps covering the thing in his mouth and then a click on the other side of his head, locking it in place.

"Now you can't bit us again. Also that is going to cost Morgan some pain when we get to the place we are heading to."

When Spencer got a good view of the driver, he brought his legs up and kicked him in the arm, which pushed the guy in to the side window. Somehow Morgan got his hands to the clicker and undid the seat belt. After Reid kicked out, Morgan took that moment to stand up and ram his whole body into the driver and breaking the window. The van went into traffic and manages to hit two other SUV's.

Once the van came to a stop the driver door was opened and Morgan fell out along with the Leader. Morgan got his hands in front of him and started punching the leader in the face until he was knocked out. He then found the keys to the hand cuffs and got them off. After that he ran back in to the van to get Reid but was stopped. Reid had a gun and knife on him and there where only two men there. The third one was missing.

"Morgan are you ok?" Came Gideon's voice

Morgan looked to where the voice came from and saw Gideon running over to them. "No, Reid and I are being kidnapped and Reid has a gun and knife pointed at him and one guy is missing."

"Actually I'm right here and we now have three agents in are hands." came the third kidnapper, He held a gun to Jason's head and lead him to the back of the van.

The door opened and Gideon saw Reid with his hands cuffed to the back of the seat. His pants where undone and blood was coming from his mouth. "What the hell did you do to Spencer?" Gideon snapped

They grabbed his gun and lead him to the seat behind Reid. The one Morgan beat up got up and clobbered him and knocked him out. It wasn't long after that Morgan was cuffed to the door and the van drove off.

-CM-

Gideon was cuffed to the metal bar with Reid. He grabbed the kid's hands and held on tight. Spencer shirk from the contact but then he relised it was Gideon's hands, he held tight to those hands even when the other hands went back to his pants and chest.

"What are you doing to him?" Gideon yelled when he felt the younger agent stiffened and then whimpered

"Checking out the pet. We want him ready for the fun and you guys get to watch." One of the men laughed

Gideon would have head butted him but he had a seat belt on him, which made it impossible to move his body forward. He could see Spencer moving around, trying to get the hands off his body and he also could see the other hands moving all over the kid's body. It just made him feel sick to his stomach.

Spencer tried to say something but the gage wouldn't let him. He squeezed Gideon's hands and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe Gideon was back. After two years away and now he came back. He blocked out the hands that where touching him and started thinking of being with his team some where else. He didn't want to be here. This place was a nightmare and he wanted to wake up from it.

"Come on pretty boy time to come for us." The man that had his hands in Reid's boxer laughed.

He lifted the kid's cock out of the boxers and stuck his mouth on it. When he started to suck on it, the kid tried to kick at him. With a twist of the nipple, the boy was left panting behind the gage.

"No use trying to fight us, we always win and all you will get for that is pain. We can make it good or bad." The one twisting the nipple said and with one last twist, the hands where gone and Spencer was sobbing.

"Oh look baby Spencer wet himself. We will have to teach you how to listen to your masters."

Gideon was seething with rage. He pulled on the bar and the belt but nothing happened. "Get your filthy hands off of him."

"Awww don't worry daddy, we won't hurt him to bad." The one that had his hands in Reid's pants said.

"Why are you going after them?" Gideon had to ask, it's been two years since he left the BAU and when he comes to visit this happens.

"We have a special friend that is just dieing to be reunited with Derek and well, Spencer is just here for the ride. You aren't even needed here, but we can't have any witnesses." The driver said

"Well then your wrong, the SUV that you hit was our team and I wasn't the only one in there."

"Well old man the place we are taking you three is far away from here and your little F.B.I. friends won't be able to find us." The man between Reid's legs snapped

Spencer squeezed Gideon's hand to let the older agent know that Reid wasn't giving up and he was still ok.

-CM-

Aaron Hotchner climbed out of the wreck SUV and watched as two of his agents where kidnapped. If he was fast and made it to the van in time he would have had the men arrested and Morgan and Gideon would be with him. The first time in two years his friend comes back to visit and he gets kidnapped.

"Wait if they have Morgan then they have to have Reid also?" Aaron asked himself

He took out his cell phone and called Garcia right away.

"Yes mister boss man, how can I help you on this scary Halloween Night?" Came a cheerful voice

"Do you know if Spencer and Derek where staying together?"

"Yep, Derek took Spencer to his house to watch some Halloween movies. Why do you want to know? Are my babies ok?" Garcia started to panic

"Gideon and I where just in a car accident, the van that hit us took Gideon and Morgan, I think Spencer was already in the van and that's why Morgan didn't run for help." Hotch explained

"Are you ok, when did Gideon get back? It's been what two years since he left, and do you have a plate number so I can run it through the data base?" She ran her hand over the key board signing in to the computers.

Hotch gave her the plate number and what type of van it was. With that she got to work on finding her team mates.

"At lest Spencer is with others and won't have to go it alone like last time. We will find who ever did this and send them away for a very long time." Aaron said and then ended the call

-CM-

Emily locked her front door and stuck the rest of the Halloween candy in a baggy and placed it on the kitchen table to take it to work the next day. She was about to get dress for bed when her cell phone went off. She picked it up and looked at the caller id and read "Hotch" on it.

"Hey Hotch; do we have a case already?" Emily asked

"Yeah, I need you to check Morgan's place out. See if there was any sign of a struggle."

"WHAT! WHY? What's going on Hotch?" Emily asked, worry in her voice

Hotch gave a sigh and then told her what had happened.

Emily couldn't believe that Spencer was taken again and happy Gideon came back but the upside to it was he wouldn't be alone. Still why did bad things have to happen to the youngest? "I'll head on over to Morgan's place and call you if I find anything. We will get them back home and if the people who took them did anything to them, I will personally beat them until they can't think straight."

"I feel the same way Emily. "

With that said they hung up the phone and Emily grabbed her coat and keys and then locked the door and left to head on over to Morgan's house.

-CM-

Arriving at Morgan's house Emily stepped out and saw that everything looked fine. She turned the handle and the door opened. She was surprised because the team always kept their doors locked when they weren't home. Being profilers and knowing what kind of people where out in the world made that rule number one. So when she found the door unlocked she knew that this is how the two got abducted. She walked in to the living room and found the sofa, there wasn't anything wrong with the place. The T.V. was on and paused at the start of the movie. She knew the movie was a Halloween and by the empty case she knew it was Halloween 4 Revenge of Michael Myers.

She went in to the kitchen and saw that everything was ok. The sink was empty and the small table was clean and set. The floor wasn't dirty with foot prints or dirt. She checked out the rooms that where there. Both where clean and the beds where made.

Emily took out her cell and called Hotchner. She waited a few seconds until the other end picked up.

"Hey Hotch I'm at Derek's house and everything looks normal here. The front door was unlocked and the T.V. is on with a movie paused. I think someone knocked on the door and when one of them answered it that's when the unsub attacked."

"It had to be more then one unsub to make Morgan go along with them, even if the unsub held a gun to Reid and told Morgan to go, he would have stopped the person from taking Reid." Aaron replied

"If there was more then two like say four unsubs, Two held Reid at gun point and then two others take Morgan and say something like if you fight us we kill the other. Not wanting Reid to be harmed Morgan does as he is told. No one fights and the unsubs kidnaps two federal agents." Emily finished

"What would make Morgan crash the van and beat the driver to a pulp?" Aaron asked

"I don't know but I think the kidnappers weren't planning on an other agent. They see Gideon and knew they had to take him or get caught. The thing I'm worrying about is if they didn't want Gideon would they just kill him and dump the body?"

"I don't know Emily but the others will come up with something to keep Gideon alive and we have to come up with a profile on them." With that said they both hung up and Emily left the house and headed back to the BAU.

-CM-

JJ and Rossi where coming out of his office when they spotted Hotchner talking to Emily on the phone. They over heard him say "the others will come up with something to keep Gideon alive and we have to come up with a profile on them." They looked at Aaron and waited till he was off the phone to go over and ask what was going on.

"Hotch is Gideon ok? Rossi asked

"When did he even come back?" JJ asked next

Hotch looked at JJ and then at Rossi, with sad eyes he told them what had happen, "Morgan and Spencer where abducted and the van that took them crashed into the van Gideon and I where in. Gideon got out and went to help them but the unsubs took him also. I was trapped in the van so by the time I got out the van was gone."

"What do we have to go on?" Rossi asked

"The plate number, the van, and one of the unsubs. Other then that nothing."

"We will find them and get them back." JJ said and then they went to see what else they could dig up.

"Why does this always happen to Spencer, at lest he isn't alone this time." JJ thought

-CM-

That's it for chapter two … hope you like it and please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Criminal Minds**

**Don't own anything**

**NOTE-**This will be the last one for now. Almost Done with Chapter 4 but won't add more until the whole story it finished then I will add one each day. I should be done by next week. The new story for SPN will be up tomorrow for the first chapter.

**Chapter-3**

The van came to a stop and Spencer watched as the men came out and carried an unconscious Derek in to a normal looking house. Spencer moved his head so he could look at Gideon, who was also watching the retreating figures disappear into the house.

"Don't worry Spencer just keep your head down and don't say anything. Let Derek and I talk. Maybe they will let you go." Gideon said still holding on to Spencer's hand.

Spencer shook his head no and started pulling on the cuffs. "Reid stop that. We can't let them do that to you. We have to get you out before they hurt you like that. Derek wouldn't want you to go through that." Gideon said trying to calm the kid down.

He saw the kid shacking and knew he was crying. The kid shouldn't have to go through this.

"Spencer here they come. You fight them has hard as you can. Try to get away and you run for it. Don't even look back, just run and run fast."

With that the men opened the side door and unhooked Spencer from the rod and then undid the seat belt. "If you try anything to get out I will have my man shoot the other agent inside. Got it Spencer?" The man said sliding his hand back into the pants and grabbing the flaccid cock.

Spencer shivered but nodded as he let himself be dragged into the house.

Gideon struggled with the cuffs on him but he couldn't stop the men from taking Spencer into the house. He had let Spencer down before twice and now he comes back and let him down a third time. "How am I going to get them out of here?" He thought while pulling on the cuffs.

It wasn't long before the goons came back and brought him into the waiting house.

He was lead through a living room and the kitchen, then a door opened and he was then lead down some stairs in to what should have been a basement but instead was like another floor. There where two hallways with doors on each side. He was lead all the way to the end of the hallway and then through a door then another door. The room behind the door was a bed room with two beds. The beds where all made up and even had cuffs attached to the headboard and foot posts. Spencer was hooked to the one farthest from the room and Derek on the other one.

"This is going to be your new home from now on. I didn't know you where coming so we will have to put you by the wall and cuff you to the bar." The leader said bringing Gideon to the wall and cuffing him.

"Why don't you just let Spencer go home and I can take his place?" Gideon hoped

"Well you see, it's like this … we CAN"T just let Spencer go home. We need him to keep Derek in line and we need Derek to keep Spencer in line. If they don't listen then that's where you will come in."

"The team will find us and if you do ANYTHING to them, you will wish you never saw us." Gideon snapped

-CM-

Morgan woke up and looked around. The first thing he saw was the room he was in. The next thing he noticed was, he and Spencer where cuffed to twin beds. He looked around until he saw Gideon cuffed to a wall. "Gideon what happened? Where are we? Why are you here?"

"I was coming back to visit you guys when the van crashed into the SUV that Hotch and I where in. I went to see if the people where ok and then I saw you jump out and attack that man. I ran to you and you told me that Spencer and you where taken, the man you attacked got the jump on us and brought us here."

"Where is here exactly?"

"Someone's house in the basement but it's like they added more to the house. There are a lot of other rooms down here and no windows that I've seen so far."

"Carl Buford did this. He wanted to get back at me and by doing that, he hired these men to take Spencer and me. He's going to hurt Spencer like he hurt me just because I sent him to prison. We have to get the kid out of here." Derek cried out, "Why isn't Spencer talking anyways?" Worried was setting in now.

"They had him gagged and when I came down he was out. They ether gave him something or he passed out from what happened." Gideon replied

"So Hotch knows we're gone? Then it won't belong till the team finds us right?" Hope was coming to him now. "Maybe Spencer won't get hurt if they are found before then?" He thought

"Yeah but no one knows that Buford is behind this. We don't even know whose house this belongs to. We might be here for awhile and we have to do everything we can to keep them away from Spencer. He can't go through something like this … not after Hankle's case."

"I'll do what ever it takes for them to leave Spencer alone but what if they don't care. We need to find away to get these off. Spencer is just a sitting duck there. He won't be able to fight them off while he's tied down … uhh I feel so useless to him … I should have fought harder or something but there where to many and they had knifes on him and a gun … I couldn't let them kill him and now because of me he will get hurt worse." Morgan rambled on

A moaning noise came from the other bed and both older men looked over and saw Spencer waking up.

"D-Derek my head hurts. W-what happened?" Came the sluggish voice

"Are you ok Spencer? What did they do to you?" Jason asked

Spencer took a second to think what had happened and then remembered that he and Derek where taken and Gideon came to help them … GIDEON … Spencer looked over to where he heard the voice and saw his old friend/mentor chain to the wall.

"I'm ok as can be, they took the gag off when they hooked me to the bed and then tried to take my pants off but I screamed at them to stop … they d-didn't like that so the leader punched me in the head and I passed out. Why are you here? When did you come back?"

"I wanted to see how the team was doing and I was with Aaron. He was telling me about the Reaper and that Haley died when the van crashed into us." Gideon said with sad eyes

Spencer's eyes sparked up a little at hearing that Hotch knew they where missing and would be found soon. "Hotch knows where gone then and would come get us soon?"

"Yeah, he knows we are gone but it might take a while for them to show up." Gideon hated to break the bad news but the kid needed to know.

Reid sighed and then heard to look at the door as it opened. Derek and Gideon also watched as the door opened and a tall black man walked through with a smile on his face.

"Hello boys welcome to my hell. For the time that you are here with me and my friends, you are to watch as Spencer does what ever we say. If you talk back or yell at any of us we will take the kid out of here and stick him in another room alone. If he doesn't do as HE is told he will be left alone in the dark listening to you two scream. Do I make myself clear?" Buford asked

No one said anything but gave the man a cold hard look. The man didn't like that. It showed him that they weren't going to listen to him.

"Fine you want to learn the hard way? Then so be it." Buford walked to the door and disappeared, the three men waited until Buford came back and this time he had two of the men from the group come in. They made their way to Spencer's bed and grabbed his shirt.

"Hey get away from him you bastards!" Derek yelled

"Leave him alone!" Gideon said

"Get off of me! Leave me alone!" Spencer also yelled trying to get the hands from undoing his shirt.

After the men got the shirt undone they started on the pants. They smiled as Spencer tripled his averts to stop them. Once they had the pants down around the boy's feet, they backed away. Spencer turned his head and looked at Morgan with sad and worried eyes. Once Spencer had a good look at Morgan, he knew Morgan was feeling the same thing.

"Now I think Spencer needs a little discipline." Carl stated

"Spencer didn't do anything wrong. You guys kidnapped him." Gideon voiced

"Well he should pick better boyfriends then shouldn't he? Running around with Derek Morgan could be bad for your health. It just might get you kidnapped by a group of people." Carl shot back

"Well if you never hurt any kids then maybe I wouldn't have put you in prison like I did." Derek said this time

"Then it's a good thing that I moved on from kids and went on to liking older boys. Oh and Spencer is around that age group to."

"You sick son of a bitch. Don't you even think about laying a finger on him? I'm so going to kill you, you sick son of a bitch!" Derek was so in rage that he didn't even here Spencer telling Buford not to do that to him.

"Please I'll do anything just don't do THAT to me." Spencer begged. He couldn't even think of that happening.

"Sorry pretty boy but I will have my way with you but in the mean time. You need to be punished for not answering me."

Spencer swallowed and with large sad eyes watched as one of the men handed Carl a black long whip.

"Don't you freaking do it. Get away from him!" Derek and Gideon yelled

"P-Please don't" Reid said pulling on the cuffs

"I think fifteen should do it. What do you think?" Carl smirked

"I think so to." One of the men said

Carl took the whip and slammed it down hard on to Spencer's bare chest. Spencer bit down on his lip trying to hold back his screams. He heard his two friends yelling at the men to stop but he knew it was no good. They where going to do what they wanted, but he wasn't going to give in so easily!

When the tenth one came Spencer let out a little moan but never screamed. He heard the whoosh of the whip and the smack of it hitting him but other then the moan that now and then escaped his lips nothing else came.

"There you go. Fifteen whip marks and never once did you scream out. You are a lot tougher then I gave you credit for boy."

Spencer looked up at Carl who was smiling at him. He watched as the man's hand ran over the marks and hissed from the pain. He looked at his chest and seen long lashes of broken skin running up and down his chest to the stomach. There was blood coming out of the cuts but the cuts weren't deep to where he would need stitches but deep where they would scar for life.

Carl watched the boy's face go through a bunch of emotions. He looked so cute like that. The boy looked worried about what he was going to do later and scared about the lashes and his friends. He had a look that said he was counting down the hours for him to leave the place and go home. He couldn't wait till he broke the boy. He was going to be a blast.

"Well know that is taken care of I hope I don't have to do that again? Do I make myself clear?"

When he got three nods, he smiled and left the room.

-SPN-

The rest of the group was in the round room. They where going over what they had so far, which wasn't a lot. They where just waiting on Garcia to get back with them. They didn't have to wait long for the call.

"You're on speaker Garcia." Hotch informed her

"Well I got good and bad news. The good news is I know who the person that owns the van is. His name is Zack Burns and he has a half brother named Ben wilder. They are 36 and 37 years old. They both have been arrested and sent to prison for kidnap and rape of men in their twenties about fifteen years ago. They got out three years ago for good behavior and other then that, they are clean. Now the bad news is I don't have an address yet for you and also they where sharing a cell with Carl Buford the last six months and they kept going back to visit him until three days ago."

"What happened three days ago and who is Carl Buford?" Rossi asked

"A while back Derek was accused of killing a fifteen year old boy but we found out Carl Buford did it and was assaulting boys at his youth home. Derek was one of the boys he assaulted and sent him to prison." Hotch explained

"He was let go on a so called good behavior and that's where the trail ends. How much you want to bet the three of them are working together and are the ones that took our babies." Garcia said

"What would Carl want with Reid? He could have just left him behind?" JJ asked

"Maybe he plans to hurt Reid to get back at Morgan for ratting him out?" Emily asked

"He knew he needed help getting two feds and he knew the brothers. So what are the chances of them not hurting Reid in that way?" Rossi hated asking but everyone needed to know.

"Very slim, they would want Morgan to feel guilty and what better way to do that then to hurt the one he loves in the worst way possible." Hotch said

"Garcia I need an address on all three men. Before and after they went to prison, and also any other family members and where they have any houses or buildings." Hotch said and then the line went dead.

-CM-

That's it for this chapter please review and tell me what you think


End file.
